


maybe he earned a little more than respect

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It's sickingly adorable, M/M, Taker is slightly ooc but not by much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: Alright. I know it's been a while and I know this is not whatmostof the people were expecting from me as far as the Taker/Hardy pairing went but boy have I had ideas for this pairing and I just can't resist.Artists Greatest Achievement chapter is still in the works, don't worry, as well as some other fics. They'll be posted when they're done and I'm satisfied with them.As for this, well, it stemmed from the Undisputed Championship Ladder Match that happened between Taker and Jeff on 1-7-02. And it's just pure fluff. I might add to it later but for right now it's just a one shot.Also Happy Thanksgiving for those that celebrate. If not, happy Thursday! Hope ya'll have had a great day. :)





	maybe he earned a little more than respect

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I know it's been a while and I know this is not what _most_ of the people were expecting from me as far as the Taker/Hardy pairing went but boy have I had ideas for this pairing and I just can't resist. 
> 
> Artists Greatest Achievement chapter is still in the works, don't worry, as well as some other fics. They'll be posted when they're done and I'm satisfied with them. 
> 
> As for this, well, it stemmed from the Undisputed Championship Ladder Match that happened between Taker and Jeff on 1-7-02. And it's just pure fluff. I might add to it later but for right now it's just a one shot. 
> 
> Also Happy Thanksgiving for those that celebrate. If not, happy Thursday! Hope ya'll have had a great day. :)

Jeff limped from the medical room, grimacing with each step. He was bruised, battered, and under strict orders to return to his motel room to rest. He was exhausted but he couldn’t help the big grin on his face. He had his Ladder Match with the Undertaker for the Undisputed WWE Championship. He’d gotten his ass beat by the Undertaker and afterward he’d gotten a show of respect from the Deadman himself. Jeff wouldn’t have believed that second part if he hadn’t been there to witness it first hand and then saw replays when the medical examiner was fussing with him. 

As late as it was when the examiner finally let him go, Jeff was sure he was the only wrestler left in the arena. Matt and Lita were already gone, he’d urged his worried older brother away when the medical examiner started his examination with the promise that he would call as soon as he got back to the motel. There was no reason for Matt and Lita to hang around when they could be out having a good time. Jeff wanted to be alone with his thoughts anyway. He was giddy despite his loss. He’d come so damn close to that title. Knew it was in his grasps. He proved it out there tonight that he could have it. He would have it. _Next time._

__But that was later._ _

__His intentions now, as he limped slowly to the parking garage, were to rest and recharge so he would be ready to prove himself again. The company usually had some cabs on standby in the parking garage for wrestlers without rides and Jeff just hoped there was one still waiting. Otherwise he was going to be up a certain creek without a paddle. His phone was dead - he forgot to charge it earlier- and his charger was in the room with his and Matt’s stuff so he couldn’t even charge it enough to call Matt._ _

__Sending up a silence prayer for good luck, Jeff stepped out into the parking garage and immediately came to a stop at the sight that greeted him. The Undertaker was leant up against his bike, arms crossed and head tilted down. Obviously waiting for someone._ _

__When the sound of the door clicking closed behind Jeff was heard, his head snapped up and even though he was still wearing his sunglasses, Jeff felt that piercing gaze settle on him. Jeff stood, fidgeting in his spot. He couldn’t help but notice that the Undertaker wasn’t in his ring gear anymore, having traded the leather for dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Before his mind could point out how good the other man looked, Jeff forced his gaze to look around the very empty parking garage. His shoulders drooped. Looked like luck wasn’t on his side tonight._ _

__The Undertaker noticed. “Something wrong?” the gruff voice somehow seemed louder in the empty space and Jeff couldn’t help but huff out a bitter laugh that ends in a grimace when his body complained. He has no doubt the Undertaker noticed that too by the way he tipped his head to the side._ _

__“Was hopin’ at least one of the cabs would still be here so I could get back to my motel,” Jeff explained, limping further into the garage, closer to the Deadman. The adrenaline high was starting to wear off and he was starting to feel the pain and wanted nothing more than to collapse on a bed and sleep, “But seems like tonight isn’t my lucky night.”_ _

__“That brother of yours up and leave you here?” there’s a hint of disbelief in the Undertaker’s voice and again Jeff shakes his head._ _

__“I told him and Lita to go have a good time. Didn’t figure the examiner would take forever. My phone is dead too so I can’t even call him to come get me,” He looks at the ramp that lead out to the streets, “Looks like I’m walking.”_ _

__Jeff starts limping for the ramp but is stopped when a large hand catches his arm. The grip is firm but not tight enough to aggravate his sore muscles. He turns his head, eyebrows raised questioningly._ _

__“You’re going to walk back to your motel looking like that?” The Undertaker asked, frowning._ _

__Jeff blinked at the Deadman before looking down at himself. He was still in his ring gear, sweaty and bandaged up. He didn’t really care so he shrugged and nodded. “Yeah why not?”_ _

__The Undertaker’s frown deeped. Jeff didn’t know why the Deadman was so concerned about whether he walked or not and he was too tired to try to figure it out now. He opened his mouth to ask the Deadman to unhand him so he could leave but he was cut off._ _

__“How ‘bout I give you a ride?”_ _

__Jeff blinked looking at the Undertaker with wide eyes. Surely he was hearing things now. There was no way the Undertaker was offering him a ride. Right? But the Undertaker was still staring at him expectantly, still waiting for an answer._ _

__“Um…” Jeff hesitates then caves, “I.. yeah that would be great.” He runs his hand through his shaggy blond hair, offering a grin._ _

__The Undertaker smirks in response and turns toward his bike. “Alright then, come on.”_ _

__Jeff waits for the Undertaker to sling a leg over the bike before he follows. He grimaces, body complaining. Yeah that adrenaline high was gone and the pain was real. He was looking for something to hold onto when the Undertaker speaks again, “Arms around me Hardy. Ain’t doing this to have you falling off when we get out on the road.”_ _

__Jeff does as instructed, circling his arms around the large frame of the Undertaker. He let his fingers splay against the other man’s stomach as he rested his head against the solid back. He feels the Undertaker shift the bike under them, kicking back the stand so he could start it. It dones on Jeff that they aren’t wearing helmets. “What no helmet?”_ _

__He feels the rumble of a laugh and the Undertaker turns his head so Jeff can see the smirk on his lips. “Crazy as you are and you’re worried about a helmet? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get there in one piece.”_ _

__The bike roars to life after that and Jeff tightens his grip slightly as they pull from the parking garage and out onto the darkened streets. It doesn’t even occur to Jeff that the Undertaker hadn’t asked where his motel was._ _

__\--_ _

__The motel is situated on the quiet side of town well away from the hustle of everything and the parking lot is empty when they pull in. The Undertaker pulled up into a parking spot and Jeff waits until the bike is switched off and the kickstand is kicked down before he unwraps his arms and dismounts stiffly._ _

__The Undertaker follows suit and it’s then that Jeff remembers that he never gave the Undertaker directions._ _

__“Wait.” He says, “How’d you know which motel I was staying at? I never told you.”_ _

__Instead of replying with words the Undertaker dug a set of keys from his jeans and dangled them in front of Jeff’s face. They were keys to a room at this very motel._ _

__“Oh.” Made sense. Speaking of keys. Jeff started to pat down his person only to stop as realization hit him and he muttered out a curse, explaining when the Undertaker gives him a quizzical look. “My room keys are in my bag.” And his bag was in the car with Matt and Lita. He hadn’t thought to get them when he’d gotten his phone._ _

__“Seems like tonight just ain’t your night Hardy boy,” the Undertaker points out. They stood there in silence for a few minutes - Jeff contemplating just how long he’d have to sit outside the room before Matt came back with a key - before the Undertaker heaved out a sigh, startling Jeff from his thoughts._ _

__“Come on Hardy boy,” Jeff hesitated but quickly fell into step when the Undertaker pushed his sunglasses up and gave him a look that bared argument. He followed the Undertaker to what was probably his room, confirmed when the door was unlocked and the Undertaker was holding the door open and ushering Jeff inside. Jeff stands awkwardly, watching the Undertaker cross the room and retrieve two beer from the mini fridge._ _

__The Undertaker plops down on the single couch in the room. He puts one of the beer down on the single table in front of the couch and cracks the lid on the other, taking a long drink._ _

__“Don’t stand there awkwardly boy,” he says, eyes cutting to Jeff before he removes his bandana and sunglasses, tossing them onto the table. He runs a hand through his hair before gesturing to the rest of the couch. “Sit the fuck down. Have a beer. Relax. Hell you’ve earned it as bad as I beat your ass tonight.”_ _

__Jeff huffed out a laugh at that. He limped across the room and picked up the can as he sank down gratefully. He was exhausted. He didn’t normally consume much alcohol, couldn’t handle it as well as Matt could, but he’d indulge the Undertaker - the other man had offered it after all - and if nothing else, the added booze to his system would help him sleep._ _

__The tv is clicked on, moved to some local news channel. Jeff watches the Undertaker watch tv, eyes following the beer every time the Deadman lifted it to take a drink. He was staring entirely too much, he knew it. His brain was screaming at him to stop. But the Undertaker didn’t seem to care, if he even noticed at all because he never turned his attention from the tv._ _

__Jeff doesn’t mean to nod off but the exhaustion finally caught up with him and the surprisingly comfy couch let him relax his bruised body. One moment he was watching the light from the tv reflect off the Undertaker’s face and the next he was in a deep sleep._ _

__\--_ _

__Jeff wakes some time later, his bladder screaming at him. He moves to throw the covers off himself and get up but he found there was a weight across his waist. Further inspection revealed that there was an arm slung over his waist, an arm that tightened when he moved and pulled him back flush against a warm chest. There was a grumble against the back of his head and Jeff was momentarily confused before things started clicking into place._ _

__He was now in a bed. He didn’t fall asleep in one. He fell asleep on a couch. In the Undertaker’s room. With the Undertaker. Holy shit! He was in bed with the Undertaker!_ _

__That realization hit him harder than any of the punches he’d received during his match. He was in bed with the Undertaker and essentially the Undertaker was cuddled up with him. The other man was asleep, a deep snore sounding after the initial grumbling proved that._ _

__What would happen when he woke up and found himself cuddled up to Jeff though? Hell Jeff didn’t know how he got in the fucking bed in the first place. His mind had a hard time believing that the Undertaker put him there, even though there was no other logical solution. Unless Jeff had slept walked to the bed. And Jeff didn’t know if he slept walk or not. It was a possibility. Whatever it was, Jeff had to get up. He didn’t want to see the fall out that would surely happen when the Undertaker woke up and found him in bed with him._ _

__Gingerly, so he wouldn’t wake the other man Jeff loosened the grip the tattooed arm had around his waist and slowly lifted it so he could slip free and out of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and glanced back. Even asleep the Undertaker still looked badass. If it had been anyone else, Jeff might have pushed his luck. Might have tried to flirt and throw himself at the other person. But Jeff knew the Undertaker was straight as an arrow and would have no quarrels about throwing Jeff’s ass, quite literally, out of his room after beating him to bloody pulp._ _

__His bladder reminded him again why he was awake and Jeff eased himself, slowly, to his feet. It was chilly in the room, far colder than he expected it to be - seriously did the heat not work? - and he was shivering by the time he returned from the bathroom._ _

__He paused in the doorway of the bathroom, shifting nervously from foot to foot contemplating his next move. He should leave, go back to his room. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand by the bed. It was three in the morning. Matt and Lita should be back by now. Knowing his older brother had probably freaked out when he didn’t call and wasn’t in the room. Jeff really should go. But his motel room was on the other side of the motel and if the room was his cold then, Jeff shuddered, he didn’t want to go outside._ _

__He glanced at the couch. It was the safer option since he didn’t know how he’d gotten in the bed. In the off chance that he slept walk, it would be best if he was still in the spot the Undertaker last seen him in last night. He wondered, briefly, if he could find a blanket to cover up with but quickly dismissed that idea. He wasn’t about to go snooping, just in case it woke the Deadman. He was about to move to the couch when the Undertaker’s sleep filled voice sounded._ _

__“You get lost on your way back from the toilet boy?”_ _

__Jeff visibly jumped and instantly grimaced when his body complained. He looked over to see that the Undertaker had rolled over and pushed himself up on his arms. He was staring straight at Jeff and still looked half asleep. Jeff opened his mouth to, what? Apologie for one and offer to take the couch but words don’t come out and he just stands there, trying to speak. Luckily the Undertaker didn’t seem to notice Jeff’s inability to speak. He flops back down on his back._ _

__Jeff stared dumbly at the man, blinking in utter confusion. Well at least he was awake enough for Jeff to ask about that blanket. “Uh…Do you have blanket or something?”_ _

__“Why do you want a blanket?” The Undertaker demanded, lifting his head up with a scowl. “Just get the fuck back in bed.”_ _

__Jeff coudn’t do anything but blink at the Deadman in utter confusion. He surely wasn’t hearing him right. But when he didn’t move toward the bed the Undertaker actually let out a growl and threw the covers aside. Jeff actually felt a twinge of fear run through him as the man stood to his full height and stalked the short distance over to where Jeff was still standing._ _

__“I didn’t go through all that trouble to lug your ass to bed for you to decide you want to freeze yourself on the fucking couch,” the Undertaker growled, reaching up to wrap a big, warm hand around the back of Jeff’s neck._ _

__“T-Taker… w-what…” Jeff started to say, his heart beating wildly as he was drug toward the bed and practically threw onto it._ _

__“Mark.” Comes the rumble from behind him as the bed dipped._ _

__The Undertaker, no, _Mark_ manoeuvred them until Jeff was once again lying on his side, back against Mark’s chest. That arm was back around his waist and their legs brushed. Jeff could feel the warmth from the other seeping slowly into his cold skin. He hadn’t realized he’d gotten so cold. _ _

__“Mark?” he asked tentatively, nearly a whisper._ _

__“Hmm?” Comes the questioningly hum from behind him moments before he feels warm breath fanning his hair._ _

__“Thanks for the ride and this.” Jeff murmurs as he shifts to get comfortable._ _

__Mark hums again, possibly already asleep again, and tightens his grip. Jeff makes a note to thank the man again when he’s awake as he lets himself relax back against the solid chest and falls back asleep._ _


End file.
